


咫尺之间

by styx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死亡是唯一的常数。他一直是的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	咫尺之间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Space In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19535) by aeon_entwined. 



标题：咫尺之间（《The Space In Between》）  
  
原作：brodinsons（aeon_entwined）  
  
作者博客：<http://thegarrison.livejournal.com>  
或：<http://brodinsons.tumblr.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://thegarrison.livejournal.com/27713.html>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《邪恶力量》（《Supernatural》，又译《超自然》、《凶鬼恶灵》等）  
  
配对：死神/迪恩•温彻斯特  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
剧透：6x11  
  
弃权申明：如果他们是我的，剧就要变得认不出来啦。他们属于Kripke和相关版权拥有者。  
  
摘要：死亡是唯一的常数。他一直是的。  
  
作者注：我的圣诞文头篇，为entangled_now而作，因为她诱惑我遍地测试新水域。♥  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**咫尺之间**

著：aeon_entwined

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
天使们向来是可以与《异形》里的抱脸虫相媲美的私人空间侵入狂。而迪恩决计不曾预料死神会就这么逼近他脸前来阐明重点。  
  
天启骑士就那么盯着他，甚至都不用费劲尝试，迪恩便可以字面意义地感觉到死神觉着他是如何的无足轻重，微不足道。  
  
他模模糊糊地记起他们的头一遭对话，有关细菌和蛇鲨啥的。  
  
迪恩干咽了一下，试图镇压住那双洞彻一切的目光下，他能感觉自己双颊涌起的热气。  
  
“真叫人惊异，你有多少存在乐意听凭你吩咐，迪恩，”死神漠然对他说道，依然站得太过的贴近。  
  
“唔，你了解我的，”迪恩抖抖地咧嘴一笑。“总是攀高枝儿。”  
  
死神只是看着他，完完全全的不为所动，确然决然的毫无笑意。  
  
“你那目空一切的态度总有一天会要了你的命，男孩，”天启骑士说，语调决然的严肃，叫迪恩无法自禁地相信，毫无疑问。“而不要搞错了……你头一眼见到的便会是我的脸。”  
  
他点点头，此刻很是意识到自己的心跳是多么的响亮。死神大概能听见。那完全不是个叫人安慰的念头。  
  
正是这时他意识到天启骑士正伸出手来抚摸他，这可真是不妙，哦神啊他要死了。  
  
死神的手贴着他的脸惊人的冰凉；不是冰冷冻人，但却全然不近人类。叫人安慰，以一种不该有的方式，可迪恩却发觉自己不顾一切的倾近前去。  
  
“死亡没什么可畏的，”那声音冲刷过他耳畔，仿佛凝滞的空气中袅袅的青烟。“不是当我将是那位带你回家的人时。”  
  
迪恩战栗了，每根神经都太过鲜活刺痛，无法哪怕是开始去应付这个，而当那份触感骤然消失，他惊喘一声。他的眼睛猛地睁开，面前空无一人。死神不见了。  
  
这一次的邂逅他永远不会跟萨姆说起。  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
